The present invention is directed to a scoring system and, more particularly, to a scoring system for compiling statistics based on performance or event data of a sports or performance event or activity.
In many sporting events, particularly of the type involving individual participation or performance, the participants are scored or self-score their individual performance using traditional scorecards on which the specific parameters are entered utilizing a pencil, pen or other traditional writing instrument. Such scorecards are prevalent in sporting events or activities such as golf, weightlifting, etc. Specifically, many golf courses provide golfers with paper or cardboard scorecards for recording their scores during a golf game. As the golfer completes each hole in the course, he records the number of strokes for the particular hole on an appropriate area of the card. Typically, the score is handwritten onto the card. At the end of the game, the golfer manually adds up the number of strokes for each hole to get his total score.
Once the game is completed and the golfer tabulates his score, the card is typically discarded. The only data usually retained, if any, is the golfer's overall score and his handicap. The golfer has no written record of his personal statistics for the game, such as the number of Putts, Greens in Regulation, Up and Downs, Sand Saves, Approach Shot Accuracy, or Tee Shot Accuracy. Furthermore, no statistics can be compiled for the golfer over time or for all of the golfers playing on the golf course. Analysis of data collected from a number of rounds of golf played by an individual or a number of different golfers could reveal the relative playing severity of the golf course on a hole by hole basis as experienced by various golfers in different handicap classes which could be useful to the owners of the golf course as well as the individual golfers.
There is a need for a scoring system for golf and many other sporting and/or performance events or activities which is capable of compiling a detailed set of statistics based on a given set of data for a particular event or activity. The statistics can relate either to a particular individual, a group of individuals, or the overall event or activity. The scoring system should include a scoring card which is weather and perspiration resistant and is capable of easily recording a given set of statistics without hindering, interrupting or otherwise impeding the sporting or performance event. The scoring card should be capable of being read by a card reader which is associated with a host computer system for receiving the data read from the scoring card and compiling the data to form a data output describing the sport or performance statistics.